swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Franz Boas
Franz Uri Boas (July 9, 1858 – December 21, 1942) was a German-American anthropologist and a pioneer of modern anthropology who has been called the "Father of American Anthropology". Tossup Questions # This man traveled to Baffin Island to investigate the impact of the physical environment on native Inuit migrations. His studies of the Kwakiutl Indians led him to conclude that human activity and thought must be understood in terms of the culture that originated them. This anthropologist claimed cultures are too complex to be studied from a singular perspective and developed his four-field approach. For 10 points, identify this American author of The Mind of Primitive Man who established the department of anthropology at Columbia University, and whose students included Ruth Benedict, Zora Neale Hurston, and Margaret Mead. # In this man's essay The Methods of Ethnology, he argued that it is more important to document "the way in which the individual reacts to his whole social environment" as opposed to the system of beliefs within the tribe. Author of Race and Democratic Society, this man advocated cultural relativism and disagreed with Lewis H. Morgan over the direction of change in family structure among the Kwakiutl. Some of this man's pupils were Alfred Kroeber and Edward Sapir. For 10 points, name this former professor of anthropology at Columbia University and father of American anthropology, who wrote The Mind of Primitive Man. # In this man's essay The Methods of Ethnology, he argued that it is more important to document "the way in which the individual reacts to his whole social environment" as opposed to the system of beliefs within the tribe. Author of Race and Democratic Society, this man advocated cultural relativism and disagreed with Lewis H. Morgan over the direction of change in family structure among the Kwakiutl. Some of this man's pupils were Alfred Kroeber and Edward Sapir. For 10 points, name this former professor of anthropology at Columbia University and father of American anthropology, who wrote The Mind of Primitive Man. # For one project, this anthropologist displayed human skulls of various races to defend the irrelevance of brain size, and one of his early studies examined the migration patterns of the Inuit. His studies of the Kwakiutl led him to conclude that human activity and thought must be understood in terms of the culture which originated them. A founder of the department of anthropology at Columbia University and advocate of cultural relativism, for 10 points, name this teacher of Margaret Mead and Ruth Benedict and German-born father of American anthropology. # This scholar's gift for music allowed him to write "On Alternating Sounds." He worked with Rudolf Virchow at the Royal Ethnological Museum in Berlin, and earlier, he analyzed the impact of geography on the Inuit in Baffin Island. He went to British Columbia to study the Kwakiutl Indians and learned about potlach. Believing that cultures are too complex to be analyzed from a singular perspective, he used archaeology and language in his four-field approach. For 10 points, what American author of The Mind of Primitive Man established the department of anthropology at Columbia and taught people like Zora Neale Hurston and Margaret Mead?